This Is Our Last Dance
by Alexandria K
Summary: After Ron and Hermione clash at The Yule Ball, Viktor Krum attempts to pick up the pieces. Will the happenings at The Ball shape the future of these three?


**Chapter One: Selfish Boys**

This _had_ been one of the greatest nights of my young life. I say _had_ because of course someone had just ruined it for me. And no, for once it had not been Draco Malfoy and one of his many Slytherin goons. It had been my _dear_ friend. And I say _dear_ as sarcastically as possible.

Ron, unsurprisingly, had been overcome by jealousy over the fact that I _actually_ had a date to the Yule Ball. I'm sure it had come as such a surprise to him that I was going with Viktor Krum. But Ron being who he is was far too proud to admit that he was envious of us going together. So, he acted as rude as possible to me then left with Harry, leaving me alone in tears on the steps of the staircase. I didn't blame Harry, I couldn't, because once again he was caught in between one of our incessant battles.

"Hermione?" came a voice to the left of me.

I glanced up and there he was, Viktor. His eyes held a sympathetic look as he took a seat to the right of me.

"Is there something wrong?"

Truthfully, I didn't know why I even bothered speaking to him. Yes, I'd had an enjoyable time, but he wasn't exactly someone who was easy to converse with. Or so I thought.

"Oh it's nothing." my voice trailed off as I turned my head from him slightly.

Suddenly I felt his fingers nudge my face gently towards his. He looked me in the eyes and then smiled. His smile stirred an odd fleeting feeling inside my stomach.

"Can I tell you something Hermione?" I nodded.

His hand traveled to mine, he squeezed it and began to caress my fingers delicately. I shuddered unintentionally from his touch.

"I feel strange around you. Nervous almost..."

"You're too honest." I replied laughing timidly.

"I know." he said simply.

He looked away from me and stared at the people on the dance floor who were still enjoying the rest of their night. At the moment I had nothing to say to him so I kept silent as well.

"Why were you crying?" he said so abruptly that it made me jump.

"I wasn't." I said trying to sound innocent.

"Don't lie to me Hermione."

Apparently I failed miserably in my attempt to sound truthful. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I really don't feel like talking about it right this moment." I stammered.

I shook my hand from his and put my face in my now freed hands. His hand moved to my back and rubbed it gently.

I knew I was about to cry again. Not because I was upset at Ron, but because I was furious at him! Once again he had selfishly ruined something for me.

"I'm sorry Viktor I have to go."

I rose quickly but was swiftly caught by my date. He snatched my wrist and gave it a gentle tug.

"Please don't go. Not yet…" he said softly.

The naturally seductive tone of his voice mirrored by the dreamy look in his eyes made it terribly hard to say no, but I couldn't stay with him. I was on the edge of tears again.

"I'm _really_ sorry Viktor not tonight." I broke out ruefully.

With that he released me slowly and I promptly ran up the stair case – tears streaming – people watched and whispered.

When I reached the Common Room I opened the door and sure enough there sat Ron and Harry by the fireplace. Harry looked up nervously and waved at me while Ron didn't bother to look up or even acknowledge my existence. I waved back to Harry with low enthusiasm and gave him a weak smile.

"Hermione come over here." Harry said gesturing with his hand to come his way. Ron froze and looked at Harry with disbelief.

"No, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Even though I attempted to make my voice sound as lively as possible it still sounded dreadfully sullen.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry was now on his feet slowly inching towards me. His face was empathetic.

"I'm just great." Thanks to Ron.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm okay. I'm great. I'm going to bed." I said matter-of-factly and stormed up into the Girls Dormitory. I opened the door, slammed it behind me, and paused pressing my back against the door and planting my face in my hands.

"Look what you did Ron!" I heard Harry's hushed voice exclaim. I pressed my ear against the door to hear better.

"I didn't do a bloody thing Harry," he paused. "She's just over emotional." His words made me stiffen with anger as I clenched my fists.

"Didn't you Ron? Just apologize! This is _your_ fault." I had to remind myself to be nice to Harry in the forthcoming days since he was standing up for me.

"Bloody hell Harry! Whose friend are you?!" I heard someone – who I guessed to be Ron – stomp up the stairs to the Boys Dorm.

With that I backed away from the door and headed towards the bathroom where I took a quick shower and then got in bed. My dream that night was very bleak. The only thing I could remember was Ron. Yes, Ron was in my dream, and Viktor. Viktor too was there. The dream consisted of the both of them yelling profanities to one another across a large empty room. After I heard Ron yell that Viktor's head resembled that of a weasel I woke up.

No one else seemed to be awake. As I glanced out of the window I noticed that the sun had barley started to rise, casting a weak light over Hogwarts. I yawned softly and changed into a black skirt and a teal wool sweater. I then walked quietly to the bathroom – not wanting to wake anyone. I must have been the first one asleep the previous night because everyone else was knocked out cold. I brushed my teeth, combed out my hair thoroughly, and then ventured out into the Common Room carrying my D.A.D.A book to study. But of course who did I see as I opened the large wooden door?

None other than Ron Weasly.

**A/N: **Well I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter. I started this story a very long time ago back when I couldn't write, so the beginning probably has errors all over the place. I attempted to update it and fix it for you guys, so I hope it's better then before. The second chapter is defiantly on its way. I'm still a little unsure about how the storyline is going to go, so suggestions and constructive criticism is very welcome. Please review and tell me what you think! Until then.


End file.
